With increasing emphasis being given to security in commercial and residential establishments, one of the security features may include object identification and/or authentication. The objects may include mobile objects, such as vehicles, and may include immobile objects, such as shipping containers. Authentication in the case of vehicles, for example, may be through an associated license plate or may be through labels on shipping containers, for example. Often, a security mechanism includes video data captured of the object, for example, at the entrance of a parking lot. The video data may be inspected by a user (e.g. security officer) to determine whether a particular object has been authenticated. This process may be time consuming and may be inadequate for today's security applications due to increasingly large numbers of vehicles and parallel paths to be monitored, in addition to the availability of security at specific locations.
The vehicle may also be identified and/or authenticated through use of a transmitter/receiver instrument placed within the vehicle. The transmitter/receiver instrument may lose power, may be lost or forgotten by the vehicle user, or may be subject to a variety of other reasons why the instrument does not operate properly.